The present invention relates to an automatic POS loop switching apparatus including a plurality of file control sections to which a plurality of Point Of Sales (POS) loops are connected, by means of a switching circuit.
Some POS systems used by the distribution industry have two file control sections, 1A and 1B, and POS loops, 4A and 4B, obtained by connecting a plurality of POS terminals 2A and 2B respectively to sections lA and 1B via transmission lines 3A and 3B, so as to form closed loops, as shown in FIG. 1.
When, in a POS system of this type, an article code of an item on sale is input to, for example, terminal 2A of loop 4A, by means of, say, a keying operation, the article code together with an inherent address are supplied, as an inquiry signal, to section 1A. Section 1A specifies the POS terminal in accordance with the inherent address thereof, and supplies article data such as the name of the item and its unit price, corresponding to the received article code, to terminal 2A. Terminal 2A executes sales registration processing in accordance with the article data received, and supplies sales data such as the number of solid items and sales amount to section 1A. Section 1A totals the received sales data in a totaling file, in units of, for example, article codes.
In addition, each data is generally transmitted between sections lA and lB and terminals 2A and 2B, in synchronism with a polling signal (control signal) supplied at a constant period from sections 1A and 1B.
However, the POS system having the above arrangement has the following problem:
When one of sections 1A and 1B malfunctions, terminal 2A or 2B which constitutes loop 4A or 4B, connected to the malfunctioning one of sections 1A and 1B, cannot then inquire about article data to the affected section 1A or 1B. In short, therefore, terminal 2A or 2B corresponding to the malfunctioning section 1A or 1B cannot perform sales registration processing.